pokemon_meta_mercuryfandomcom-20200213-history
Venusaur (Pokémon)
Venusaur (Japanese: フシギバナ Fushigibana) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 32. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur using the . Biology Venusaur is a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, blue-green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on its back has bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds. A female Venusaur will have a seed in the center of its flower. As Mega Venusaur, the flower on its back grows larger and two smaller pink flowers bloom, one on its forehead and one on its rear. The weight of the flower causes its legs to become sturdier in order to support it. Additional leaves with woody stems, which are supported by vines, are grown around the flower. Mega Venusaur also develops dark markings on its forehead below the new flower. Venusaur uses its flower to catch the sun's rays to convert them into energy, which causes the flower to take on colors that are more vibrant. The flower releases a soothing scent that attracts Pokémon. This scent becomes stronger after a rainy day. In the anime, Venusaur has demonstrated the ability to manipulate nature and lead evolution ceremonies for and . This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, but has been known to inhabit . Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Venusaur Type effectiveness Mega Venusaur Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM ||Tough|4|0}} ||Clever|1|0}} ||Tough|4|0}} By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|||Cute|1|0}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20|||Cute|2|1}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|||Tough|3|0}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|||Tough|3|0}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'|Clever|1|4}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15|||Clever|2|0}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10|||Beautiful|3|0}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20|||Clever|1|0}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'|Beautiful|6|0}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'|Beautiful|2|0}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20|||Beautiful|1|0}} |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||'|Beautiful|6|0}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||'|Tough|1|0}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10|||Tough|3|0}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20|*|'|Tough|2|3}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution |no2=002 |name2=Ivysaur |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=003 |name3=Venusaur |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison}} Trivia * Venusaur is exactly the same size as another Pokémon, . Both have a height of and a weight of . * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, a Venusaur with an English name cannot be traded on the GTS without a nickname in Generation V. * Venusaur shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Seed Pokémon. * Mega Venusaur has the highest base stat total of all Pokémon. ** It also has the highest of all Poison-type Pokémon. Origin Venusaur appears to be based primarily on some form of , specifically the or any of the mammal-like reptiles known as from the period or the from the period. Other than a lack of a tail, and with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Venusaur does not have much in common with such as and (which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Venusaur does); instead, it more closely resembles reptiles such as lizards and tuataras. Alternatively, Venusaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, bumpy wart-like skin, and quadraped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the . Unlike Bulbasaur, Venusaur's "ears" do have hollows indicating that they are in fact ears and not glands, as seen in many species of frogs and toads. The flower on its back resembles the . Name origin Venusaur is a combination of the words Venus (referring to the plant) or venom and the saur (lizard). Fushigibana is a pun on 不思議な花 "fushigi na hana" (strange flower). In other languages and bizarre |es=Venusaur|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bisaflor|demeaning=From , and |it=Venusaur|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이상해꽃 Isanghekkot|komeaning=From and |bg=Винъзор Vinŭzor|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=奇異花 Gēiyihfā|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Unusual flower" |zh_cmn=妙蛙花 Miàowāhuā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Wonderful frog flower" |hi=वेणुसौर Venusaur|himeaning=Transcription of English name |pt_br=Venossauro|pt_brmeaning=From "Venus" and "Dinosauro" |ru=Венусавр Venusavr Венузавр Venuzavr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=ฟุชิงิบานะ Fushigibana|thmeaning=Transcription of Japanese name }}